Larmes d'ange
by Akito7
Summary: HPDM OS Harry se retrouve amoureux et se fait rejeté . Mais l’a-t-il vraiment été ? Résumé assez nul, mais je n’ai pas trop d’idée pour décrire l’histoire, qui est assez simple. Venez quand même lire ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps promis .


**LARMES D'ANGE**

C'est la troisième fois, la troisième fois que je me fais avoir… Mais il est tellement beau, ses yeux orageux, ses cheveux blonds ordonnés, cette bouche fine, ce corps parfait, et cette façon qu'il a de me regardé lorsque son corps demande une seule chose : moi. Je crois que c'est seulement avec moi qu'il peut ressentir autant de choses, l'amour ? Non pas l'amour, le désir oui mais pas l'amour, la haine alors décidément non pas l'amour. L'amour, j'aimerais tellement que ça soit le cas… Enfin pour le moment je me contente de son corps. Oh Merlin oui ce corps et tout ce qu'il me fait faire, frapper, caresser, torturer, aimer. Oui j'aime Drago Malfoy, j'aime tous de lui, son côté prétentieux, son air aristocratique, ses manières lorsqu'il mange, ou encore quand il sort ses affaires de cours, qu'il se déshabille, me déshabille… Quand il me touche comme maintenant, quand il ne peut pas s'empêché de lécher chaque parties de mon corps, même cette partie si intime, avec ces va et viens qui font pensé à l'acte sexuelle… Oh Merlin c'est bon ! Mince je crois que je l'ai crié…

- Je sais que ma puissance égale la sienne mais mon nom c'est Malfoy, Potter.

- Ta gueule et continue !

Et c'est reparti, ses mains sur mon torse et sa langue en moi… J'en peux plus ! Il faut qu'il vienne. Je le ramène à mon visage pour l'embrasser, j'en profite pour me frotter contre lui. Mais c'est une excuse, je le place. Et voilà c'est fait, maintenant un coup de bassin pour le faire entrer. Ca y est il est en moi jusqu'à la garde.

- Oh putain Potter ! T'étais pas bien préparé !

- Faut croire que si… Bon tu bouge !

- Je vais te faire mal…

- Mais baise-moi !

Et voilà la phrase magique. Le con avoir peur de me faire mal… La douleur physique n'est rien par rapport à celle de mon cœur. De toute façon ça ne sert à rien d'y pensé, mon corps est en pleine extase. Ce désir si puissant, son désir profondément enfoncé en moi… Tiens du premier coup, il a trouvé ce point qui me fait crier de plaisir. Merde je vais venir… Et voilà… Tiens lui aussi…

Maintenant il va s'habiller et se tirer, sans rien dire. Qu'est ce que je disais ? C'est repartie, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, les larmes coulent toutes seules… Bon en attendant il faut que je retourne au dortoir des griffondors, et ça sans que personne ne remarque ces putains de larmes. Allez go !

Et merde 'Mione les a vue…

- Harry ! Attend ! Ron viens et arrête de manger !

- Kech' qu'y a ?

Arriver à bon port, avec deux gugusses sur mes traces. J'aurais dû me douté qu'Hermione le verrait, elle voit tous… Une futur Dumbledor… Je suis fier d'elle.

- 'Ry… Que t'arrive t-il ?

- Rien, je veux être seul… S'il te plait.

- Non ça ne me plait pas ! Tu es triste, je veux savoir pourquoi, je veux t'aidé.

- Laissez-moi…

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! TU VA TOUS ME DIRE ET MAINTENANT !

- Je suis amoureux…

- Mais c'est super ! Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

- … Malfoy…

Gro blanc… Ils vont partir comme lui…

- Je ne m'attendais pas à lui…

Ah bah nan… Par contre Ron… Ressemble à un poisson rouge. Si je n'avais pas aussi mal je rigolerais jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…

- Moi non plus… Mais le pire c'est que je le laisse me…

- Te quoi ?

- Non, rien…

- Fini ta phrase Harry !

- Me baiser…

Ca y est Ron n'est plus avec nous, ça me fait mal de savoir qu'il préfère la compagnie des pommes que la notre… Et c'est au tour d'Hermione de ressembler à un poisson rouge…

- Merde mon 'Ryry. Il ne te mérite pas…

- Je croyais que tu voulais m'aidé ! Pas l'enfoncé !

Et voilà je m'énerve, passons aux excuses…

- Je… désolé 'Mione je voulais pas… je suis désolé…

- C'est rien 'Ry, viens là… dors.

Je sombre dans le sommeil, les larmes coulent toujours. 'Mione est magnifique, j'aurais pu tomber amoureux d'elle…

Je me réveille seul, les yeux secs et les joues sales, encore… Je me lève pour allé prendre ma douche en essayant de ne pas pensé à ce qui m'a mis dans cet état. Je me place sous le jet d'eau chaude et tous me reviens d'un coup. Les larmes recommencent à couler. Je dois voir Hermione. Elle trouvera une solution. Je descends alors à la salle commune, et là je la vois. Elle ne m'a pas vu, je la rejoins, l'enlace par derrière et lui murmure un merci.

- Oh Harry ! Ca va mieux ? Apparemment non…

Je dois avoir une sale tête…

- Tu vas m'aidé hein ?

- Bien sûr !

Je la regarde en souriant. Avec la tête qu'elle fait je ne dois vraiment pas être beau à voir…

- En attendant viens je vais t'arrangé, tu ferais peur à Voldemort si tu ne l'avais pas déjà tué !

Ceci fait nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle, qui soit dit en passant est bondé… encore… Là je le vois, il est beau, un ange. Hermione me prend le bras, je crois que c'est plus pour éviter que je fasse une chose que je regretterais, comme courir vers lui et tout déballé, que pour me soutenir. Mais je le prends bien c'est vrai que j'en serais capable. Arriver à la table des Griffondors je m'assoie dos à celle des Serpentards. Au cas où (u.u). J'entends le bruit caractéristique des ailes des hiboux, une douce mélodie je trouve, elle s'accorde à la tempête qui règne en moi. Les éclaboussures des atterrissages catastrophés me font penser au bruit de mon cœur qui saigne. Un hibou noir se pose devant moi je le regarde à peine mais de ce que je vois il a un air hautain… J'attrape la lettre, 'Mione qui lis par dessus mon épaule :

_Harry, _

_Ce soir même salle que la dernière fois. Il faut que nous parlions._

_Le Prince des serpents, DM._

Hermione lâche un soupir lorsqu'elle voit une larme coulé le long de ma joue. J'en ai mare de pleurer…

- Je fais quoi ?

- Tu y vas imbécile !

- Je… Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! Tu veux que je t'attende dans la salle commune ?

- Non, si… si ça se passe mal je dormirais dans la salle sur demande, pour être seul.

- D'accord. Tu ne fais pas de hein bêtises ?

- Promis.

Une journée banale. Comme les autres, les cours d'Histoire de la magie, métamorphose, soins aux créatures magiques et de botanique. Enfin une merveilleuse journée ! Déjà l'heure du diné. La journée est passée trop vite. Je suis nerveux, comme une fillette à son premier rendez-vous. Je ne devrais pas ! Je suis un homme ! Bon un peu efféminé je l'admets mais tous de même. Je ne mange rien, pas faim. D'ailleurs Hermione commence à s'énervée. Soit disant je ne mange plus rien depuis des semaines. Elle exagère, trois jours ce n'est rien, Si ? Bah je suis encore en vie, c'est ce qui compte. Et voilà je me retrouve devant la salle en question. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte, que je me déplaçai. J'entre il est là dos à moi, accoudé à la fenêtre, une cigarette à la main.

- Malfoy. J'ai parlé un peu sèchement mais il le mérite.

- Harry… Nous devons parler. Harry ? Il y a quoi dans sa clope ?

- Tu l'as déjà dis.

- Je sais. Je me suis conduis comme le dernier des enfoirés mais, j'ai peur.

- Peur ?

- Oui peur. Harry, que ressens-tu pour moi ?

- Rien.

- Rien ? Tu es sûr ?

Merde je crois qu'il a deviné que je mens.

- Regarde moi dans les yeux cette foi et redis le moi.

Oups ? Je suis mal parti là…

- Je peux pas.

- Harry… je… je t'aime.

Merlin ! Si je m'y attendais à celle-ci ! Et voilà je rougi. Il n'est pas en meilleur état que moi… Il est beau.

- Euh Harry ? Là tu devrais soit me frappé et m'insulté, soit me dire que toi aussi.

Je regarde deux onyx, si belles, et m'avance lentement. Il est vraiment beau, oui je sais je me répète… Mais c'est tellement vrai… Je m'avance toujours jusqu'à ce que nos corps ne soient séparé que par nos vêtements, je me met sur la pointe des pieds et avance mes lèvres vers les siennes, parfaites, elles sont parfaites. Nos lèvres se rencontrent pour ne plus se séparés. Nous restons ainsi quelques instants, juste pour le plaisir du contact. Et doucement il bouge ses lèvres, mordille les miennes. J'ouvre ma bouche pour pousser un gémissement qui est tous de suite étouffé par sa langue si chaude. Le baiser est doux, sensuel, passionné, amoureux ? J'ai chaud je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, à respirer. Il pose ses mains sur mes anches et moi autour de son coup, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa nuque. Il me soulève et me déplace sur un bureau. Il descend ses mains jusqu'à mes cuisses, les caresses pour ensuite les écartées. Il se place entre elles pendant que je coupe notre baiser pour reprendre notre souffle. Je me perds dans son regard, les sentiments que je vois, je ne les avais jamais vus auparavant réunis, amour, passion, désir. C'est à ce moment qu'il décide de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Il m'embrasse de nouveau, plus fort, plus brutalement mais avec autant d'amour. Oui d'amour… Il frotte nos virilités et nous gémissons en cœur. Je commence à déboutonner sa chemise qui part vite à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ma bouche dérive vers son lobe, que je mordille, pour finir vers son coup que je lèche et mords (aussi u.u) sans répits. Pendant que je m'occupe il enlève ma chemise, enlève son pantalon et le mien. Il m'allonge sur le bureau, retire nos boxer et se replace entre mes jambes.

- Tu es beau Harry, tu ressemble à un ange démoniaque.**(1)**

Le baiser reprend, il fait glissé, doucement, en moi un doigt. Je ne le sens pas je suis plutôt concentré sur le baiser… Le premier doigt est vite rejoins par deux autres qui entrent sans problème. Drago les fait bouger et très vite il trouve ma prostate.

- Han Drago !

Il les retire, ce qui me fait pousser un gémissement de protestation, et il rit. Un rire doux et mélodieux… Il se place devant mon anus, me regarde et me pénètre en un coup de rein. Je me cambre de plaisir et lui gémis. Il entame les premiers coups et retrouve se point sensible. Nous gémissons encore et toujours, il fait chaud, trop chaud. Ses allé et venu son de plus en plus rapide. Il attrape ma verge et me caresse au même rythme que va son désir en moi. Nous venons très vite et je lui cris que je l'aime. Il s'étale à coté de moi. Nos respirations rétablies je lance un sort de nettoyage.

- Tu dors avec moi ce soir Harry ?

* * *

**(1)Logique u.u**

**Et voilà alors : bien, pas bien. Que pensez-vou de ce premier Lemon poster ? A mort ? Encore ? Pourqoi pas les deux ? =D**

**Enfi bon vili vili pleins de bisous à vous ^^.**


End file.
